1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic assembly, and more particularly, to an electronic assembly capable of reducing the damage risk of the integrated circuit chip thereof caused by an electrostatic discharge (ESD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rise of the semiconductor industry, the application of integrated circuit chips (IC chips) has covered almost all the electronic apparatuses. To connect the electrodes of an IC chip and protect the IC chip itself, a packaging process is usually conducted, so that an IC chip takes an electronic package form available for mounting the same on the motherboard of an electronic apparatus.
Among the semiconductor packaging technologies, the flip chip bonding technology is the one to assemble an IC chip on a carrier. In comparison with the traditional wire bonding technology, the flip chip bonding technology is more suitable for an IC chip package application requiring high pin count and high pin density, by which the signal path is significantly shortened.
Additionally, the rigid carrier, as the most common carrier employed by an electronic package, includes a leadframe and a package substrate. A package substrate (a multi-layer wiring board with high wiring density) can provide more contact counts and higher contact density than a leadframe. Therefore, the flip chip bonding technology is preferred to be used for packaging an IC chip with high pin count and high pin density in association with a package substrate.
In addition to packaging an IC chip with high pin count and high pin density, the flip chip bonding technology is able further to make the back of a packaged IC chip exposed out, which facilitates cooling the IC chip, because a heat sink can easily accesses and contacts the back of the IC chip for heat dissipation. To increase the dissipation efficiency, a layer of thermal paste or a thermal pad is disposed between the IC chip and the heat sink.
Since the active surface of an IC chip is very vulnerable, any ESD current, no matter resulted by any cause, can make the IC device of a packaged IC chip assembled in an electronic apparatus a fatal damage. Therefore, any of electronic apparatuses and IC chips must be designed to have ESD robustness.